1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates mainly to a toilet used in an interior of a room, and a circulating water system toilet in which soil water containing human wastes after having washed a toilet bowl is clarified and is used as wash water.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, many of toilets put for use in an interior of a room for persons in need of nursing care, for example, are not of a water washing system, but includes a tank for storing human wastes and has a structure in which eliminated human wastes are stored in the tank. Therefore, there are problems such as generation of unpleasant odor, being insanitation, deterioration of the environment such as the room, and giving the persons a sense of discomfort. Therefore, cleaning of the tank and disposal of the human wastes are necessary every time after elimination, and there is also a risk of secondary contamination after the waste disposal using chemical agents.
In recent years, as temporary lavatories used in sightseeing areas, event spots, or construction sites, especially in areas where reservation of wash water, or waste disposal of treated water is difficult, there is proposed a circulating water washing system toilet in which soil water is subjected to a clarification treatment by an aeration process which aerates the soil water containing the human wastes and decomposes organic matters by a metabolic action of microorganism, a trickling filter process which disperses the soil water on filter elements in a reaction chamber and decomposes the organic matter via a biological treatment, or a combination thereof and is reused as wash water (for example, JP-A-2002-119988 and Japanese Patent No. 3766792).
The toilet of the circulating water washing system needs no treatment of human wastes, uses only a small amount of water, and allows users to use comfortably without the unpleasant odor or a hygienic problem. However, since an apparatus for a decomposition treatment of the human waste is relatively large, it is not suitable for putting for use in the interior of the room.